Algo mas que un juego
by cgarciam
Summary: Damien es un chico con una vida dificil que actua como chico duro. Crish es un principe para todos, pero esto es solo una mascara. Damien se sentira acorrralado cuando Crish se interesa en el y dejara espacio para que nadie intervenga en los planes que tiene para el


Capítulo 1: Placer

Damien era lo que se podía llamar, en todo sentido de la palabra, un joven difícil. No por su vida ajetreada o por probar todo lo que podía ser probado en cuanto vicios, sino porque no había aceptado, a todo lo largo de sus años, a nadie, para establecer una relación. Y es como se dice, Damien había heredado los ojos grandes y azules de su madre y el cabello castaño cobrizo de su padre, eso acompañado de unos rasgos bien ubicados, un cuerpo delgado aunque sólido, una altura promedio de 1,65, unas nalgas que tendrían babeando hasta al hombre más heterosexual del mundo y una sonrisa seductora rodeada de unos rosados y carnosos labios, era el combo mortal unido en una sola persona. Si había alguien que recibía proposiciones todos los días, lo mismo de hombre que de mujer, ese era él.

En la escuela se había infundado todo tipo de rumores sobre su sexualidad por los continuos rechazos, ya les era hasta cómico, algo que por su parte a Damien le importaba tanto como la suela de su zapato. Pero por momentos podía ser molestos. No pasaba la oportunidad de que cualquier persona en la calle se le acercara y con una mirada ridículamente lasciva se le insinuaba. Los hombres excitados se le pegaban y las mujeres le enseñaban prácticamente sus senos casi saliendo de su escote. Y hay venía la clásica respuesta de él. _No estoy interesado._ Después de esas tres palabras daba la vuelta y se perdía entre la multitud. La mayoría de las veces optaba por llevar gafas oscuras y alguna gorra, pero otras veces le daba lo mismo y salía solo con una camiseta y sus pantalones ligeramente anchos.

EDamien estaba acostumbrado a ser observado todo el tiempo, incluso hasta sentirse asqueado, pero por esos días algo le molestaba tanto que incluso las dos personas a las que podría llamar amigos lo habían notado. La mayoría del tiempo la pasaba con una sonrisa en los labios o con aires de despreocupaación, no le importaba lo que los demás pensaban de él, pero había una realidad, sus notas estaban por encima de la media y no le daba dolores de cabeza a sus maestros. Todas sus aventuras y vicios lo hacía donde nadie le dijera que hacer o que estaba mal.

Noa le depositó una bolsa con una amburguesahamburguesa envuelta y un vaso con lo que parecía una gaseoasao, comprado en la cafetería. Damien le agradeció con la mirada y empezó a devorar la comida como si fuera lo mejor del mundo. Este era el primero de sus amigos. Noa Spicle, era el hijo de un empresario de la zona con una posición no de lujo pero si comodacómoda, aunque su hijo no tenía la inteligencia que debía tener su padre si era la persona más inocente que conocía. Nunca se metía en una pelea, o en alguna discusión, si podía evitar problemas lo hacía, por esa razón Damien había tenido que interceder algunas veces para que los más aprovechados de la escuela no le quitaran el poco dinero que llevaba a la escuela. Todos podían considerarnconsiderar que Noa era una persona estúpida, pero solo tenía buenos sentimientos.

A su lado estaba sentado Leodoro, o Leo como obligaba a todos que lo llamaran, decía que su madre se había emborrachado el día que le había puesto el nombre, algo totalmente errado para una persona que acababa de parir, pero quien le discutía a un tío que medía 1.78 y con un carácter de 100 perros fieros. Leo Noa era todo lo contrario a NoaLeo, si el primero era tranquilo, el segundo era violento, si le primero esquivaba la broncas, el segundo no solo las buscaba sino que el mismo las creaba. El primero apenas le llegaba a la barbilla al segundo y tenía el cabello muy negro con el corte reglamentario de la escuela y sus ojos color miel, cambiaban de color cuando le daba la luz del sol, el segundomientras Leo lo tenía muy corto también negro al igual que sus iris. Pero incluso si se podía encontrar algún punto en común ellos eran los polos opuestos de un imán. Pero para algo existe la frase polos opuestos se atraen. Sus dos amigos llevaban casi un mes con algún tipo de relación pero eran tan reservados con el tema que apenas él, que era la persona más cercana en la escuela podía decir algo, pero más de una vez había visto a Noa caminar de manera algo rara y con ojeras, por algo sería. A Damien poco lo molestaba que sus amigos fueran gay, él mismo no sabía si lo era, no sentía atracción sexual por las mujeres, pero tampoco por los hombres. Las veces que se había dado placer a él mismo lo hacía sin una imagen concreta en la mente y más por aplacar el dolor y necesidad del cuerpo. Él no era la persona indicada para criticarlos. El almuerzo terminó y Leo fue hacia su aula, después de todo el estaba en tercero y los otros dos en segundo. A tercer turno tuvieron educación física.

Esa no era una asignatura que le gustara mucho, los short que había que ponerse dejaba a la vista las piernas blancas y torneadas que no pasaban desapercibidas por muchos. Para equilibrar este look, se ponía una camisa larga y ancha hasta la altura de los muslos. Había oído más de un chasquido de dientes detrás de él. Le gustaba que la gente lo mirara y admirara la criatura en que se había convertido, pero por esos días por alguna razón aparente se sentía algo inquieto. La clase comenzó y el profesor les ordenó correr alrededor de la pista, se acercaba el maratón y todos debían participar si o si.

Damien dejó liberar su estrés mientras corría más atrás del grupo, lo hacía a su paso, sin sofocarse, el aire era pesado y aunque estaba acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio, no tenía mucha resistencia, y uno tiene que conocer sus límites. Y allí estaba otra vez, esa sensación que días atrás lo llevaba atormentando. Se detuvo un momento y miró a su alrededor en busca de lo que sabía era una persona mirando, pero la presión que sentía sobre él, no era la acostumbrada, cualquiera que fuera, se lo estaba comiendo literalmente con los ojos. No fue hasta que el profesor le llamó la atención que se dio cuenta que estaba muy atrasado y como castigo tuvo que correr dos vueltas más, dando un espectáculo a toda la clase de su cuerpo vibrar con cada trote, no faltó aquel que soltó un chiflido.

Después de cambiarse de ropa y recoger todo con ayuda de Noa, salieron en dirección hacia sus casas. En la puerta de la escuela Leo esperaba a su pareja y se fueron juntos. Damien los miró observó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, viendo la mirada que tenía su amigo osoel mayor, seguro tendrían una noche de sexo caliente, mañana se acordaría de reírse de ellos. Dando media vuelta caminó hasta la estación de autobuses. Vivía a tres paradas de la escuela pero estaba demasiado cansado como para caminarir andando, después de la sección de esa tarde. La parada esta abarrotada de personas y aparecieron más cuando el bus se acercó. Como buen cuidadonociudadano que era, se aprovechó de una mujer y subió sin pagar, tampoco es que pudiera, no llevaba ni una peseta.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que terminó apachurrado contra una de las esquinas inferiores del bus, por suerte delante de él estaba un cristal y podía ver el panorama con tranquilidad durante su corto viaje. ElL medio de transporte comenzó su recorrido y al parar en la otra parada, allí si se aplicó la fraseel dicho de que cabe uno más. Si consideraba que iba apretado, estaba muy equivocado. No podía creer que dentro de una transporte tan pequeño fueran capaces tantas personas de caber.

Por suerte para llegar a su casa faltaba poco porque sinosi no se quedaría sin aires en sus pulmones, y presisamenteprecisamente fue lo que ocurrió cuando sintió una mano caliente sobre su nalga. Por reflejo intentó girarse pero le fue imposible, no tenía espacio para hacerlo y su cuerpo estaba apoyado contra la pared del bus siendo presionado por el de aquel extraño que se atrevía a tocarlo. Abrió su boca para protestar pero fue acallada cuandacuando la otra mano de esa persona se la cubrió acallando todas sus protestas. Su primera imagen de la situación seguro sería de asco, pero por ironía de la vida su cuerpo reaccionó diferente de su mente. En ningún momento sintió el olor repugnante a sudor y las mnosmanos cayosascallosas de un pervertido, todo lo contrario, la miel piel de la mano que rosaba sus labios era suave y olían a gel desinfestantedesinfectante con sabor aesencia de vainilla, y el olor que desprendía el cuerpo era de perfume caro. Pero de igual mameramanera, no importa quien fuera, lo estaban toqueteando, y eso era un insulto. Intentó moverse y agitar los brazos inútilmente pero estos habían sido aprisionados entre el material del autobús y su pecho, no podía hablar puesto que le tapaban la boca fuertemente, intentó mover las piernas y quedaron inutilizadas cuando una rodilla se interncalóintercaló entre ellas manteniéndolas abietasabiertas y haciéndole sentir más expuesto.

Sintió la vibración del pecho del desconocido contra su espalda. Se estaba burlando de él. Volvió a intentar luchar por soltarse pero con cada movimiento más lo arrinconaba contra la pared al punto de ser dlorosodoloroso. EnN ntingún momento la mano que acariciaba sus nalgas se detuvo. Estimulaba cada parte de la zona sobre sus pantalones dejando la piel caliente a su paso. La llevó un poco más abajo y la metió entre sus piernas llegando a acariciar sus testículosbolsas. A pesar de que aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia, el cuerpo reaccionó a los toques maestros que estaba recibiendo y la fricción añadida por parte de la tela era demasiado, soltando un gemido contra la piel ya caliente sobre su boca.

-Te gusta, eres muy puto- el aliento sobre su oreja, y la voz inesperadamente joven en su oído lanzó una corriente eléctrico por toda su columna vertebral poniéndolo más duro. Agradeció que el chofer condujera lento porque si alguien viera la erección que tenía seguro lo denunciaría. Sus ojos se humedecieron inconcientementeinconscientemente, del placer y de la rabia consigo mismo. No era la primera vez que lo tocaban, tal vez no con tanta intensidad, pero las otras veces había sentido tantas asco que además de que todos se habían enterado de lo que ocuríaocurría, se bajaba en la parada más cercana y corría hacia su casa pasando varias horas en el baño hasta que la piel se le arrugaba. Pero esta vez era diferente, el calor le adormecía sus miembros inferiores y su pene estaba más duro que las veces en que elél se tocaba.

-No llores, solo te haré sentir bien- el extraño pasó la lengua por su mejilla llevándose consigo una lágrima que había escapado.

Este dejó por fin toda su parte trasera y llevó sus dedos al frente y al palpar la erección volvió a reír. Damien se puso rojo de la vergüenza, ese tipo se había dado cuenta de que le estaba gustando tocando. Bajó todo lo que pudo la vista puesto que su cabeza estaba alzada hacia atrás y con mucho, mucho esfuerzo solo apreció las muñecas envueltas con un abrigo del mismo color que el llevaba. Su cuerpo se congeló. Alguien de su mismo instituto le estaba haciendo aquelloa. La indignación se reflejó en sus ojos pero poco le duró. Oyó cuando la hebilla de su cinto cedió y el botón y la cremallera fueron abiertas. Los dedos se deslizaron hasta encontrar su miembro que rápidamente fue cubierto por aquella piel y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo. El castaño reaccionó al toque sobresaltándose y pegándose más al cuerpo sólido que lo sostenía detrás. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que era más alto que él y más fuerte. Algo duro y grande presionó contra sus nalgas, el otro el tipo estaba excitado y se restregaba desvergonzadamente contra él buscando su propio placer. Un apretón en su glangue le hizo dar un respingo y soltar un gemido audible que agradeció no fuera oído por nadie alrededor. El líquido preseminalpre seminal salía de su duro miembro sin éel poder evitarlo. Las caricias se hicieron más rápidas y con más presión. Los movimientos as caricias detrás de él también se hicieron más intensoas.

-VenteNo te contengas- las palabras pronunciadas en su nuca a modo de orden lo excitaron tanto, llevándolo a un punto de un regreso.

Todo su cuerpo vibró desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies soltando el líquido blanquecino por chorros desntrodentro de la mano del desconocido mientras que este llevó sus labios al cuello y dejó una dolorosa marca en la piel caliente mientras también temblaba por su culminación. Este se llevó la manolos dedos manchadosa a boca y chupó sus dedoslos chupo uno a uno como si estuvieran cubiertos de chocolate.

-Gracias por la comida-

Le tomó unos segundos a Damien asimilar lo dicho y recuperar el aire perdido en sus pulmones. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el bus se había detenido y que las personas de movían. Su primera reacción fue mirar hacia los lados buscando a su agresor pero no vio a nadie con un uniforme. Aún con el cuerpo tembloroso y el ceño fruncido se arregló la ropa lo mejor que pudo dejando la camisa por fuera para taparse toda la parte delantera y trasera de su pantalón ahora húmeda de fluidos no solo de él y se movió hacia la puerta ya que se quedaba en la próxima parada.

Al llegar a su casa dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y buscó en el frío algo de comer. Por supuesto no había nada. Tomando una botella de agua cerró la puerta de golpe y fue hacia su cuarto. Pasando primero por el baño se quitó toda aquella ropa y la puso en la lavadora. Se dio una ducha limpiándose bien, pero por alguna razón no quería quitarse la sensación de aquellas manos recorriéndolo. Se lavó el pelo y dessidiódecidió hablar con Leo dentro de poco para que su madre, que era estilista se lo cortara un poco, en frío invierno estaba bien llevarlo largo pero en calor verano estaba oblogadoobligado a llevarlo recogerlo en una coleta alta que le rozaba la nuca. Se secó el cuerpo y con un pantalón ligero entró en su habitación pasando por encima de todo lo que tenía regado, ya tenía que limpiar. Sentándose en la cama intentó relajarse pero los gemidos que venían de la pared que colindaban con el cuarto de su madre le dijeron que había llevado otro novio a la casa. Molesto pasó llave a la puerta y se sentó en la ventana con un cigarrillo de mariguana en la mano, aquello era lo único que lo hacía sentirse tranquilo. Después de la primera bocanada de aire llevó su mano a su entrepierna y la apretó rememorando todo lo ocurrido en el autobús y lo mucho que le había gustado. Esa fue la primera vez que deseó volver a ser tocado y sentir el placer que ni el mismo era capaz de darse.


End file.
